Problem: Daniel ate 5 slices of pie. Gabriela ate 1 slice. If Daniel ate $\dfrac{5}{7}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{7}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 7 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{7}$ of the pie.